otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mouse Comes to Dinner
The Mouse Comes to Dinner is a 1945 Tom and Jerry cartoon. In this cartoon, Jerry torments Tom who is having dinner with a "friend." Plot Mammy Two Shoes is setting up for a fancy dinner. Jerry appears from under the table and climbs on the tablecloth, observing the room as Mammy sets out more plates. She leaves the room, hoping nothing goes wrong before the company arrives. Tom appears from underneath a houseplant and rushes to the phone to invite his girlfriend, but must first keep Jerry out of the cheese-and-crackers spread. Tom bops him with a spoon and knocks him out, returns to the phone and calls up the female girl cat, who answers and happily exclaims that she'd love to come to dinner. At the meal, Jerry is forced into performing menial duties for the two cats, such as carrying food over and blowing Tom's soup for him. Frustrated at being made Tom's slave, Jerry drinks some of Tom's soup, steps onto his spoon, and proceeds to spit the soup into Tom's face. Tom retaliates by placing the spoon and Jerry directly above a candle's flame, causing Jerry to burn his feet and bottom before shooting off the spoon and landing onto some butter, which melts on contact. The girl cat offers Tom some bread, but the angry Jerry sandwiches Tom's tail in between the two slices of bread; Tom even puts ketchup on the tail sandwich before chomping on it (Tom being too busy with the female cat to watch what he is putting ketchup on). After the cat leaps into the air in pain, he tries to keep a cool face towards his girlfriend, but as a result cannot see Jerry repeat the trick the second time again: When he looks back at his tail, he sees only cream, a slice of pineapple, and a maraschino cherry, which he unsuspectingly chomps again. Jerry is immediately captured and made into a champagne cork opener. After Tom opens the bottle, he throws Jerry into a glass of water, then pours out two glasses of champagne and drinks his before his girlfriend can notice. Twice he tries to hug her, but she dodges him. Tom kisses his sweetheart's arm from bottom to top, and she (obviously not willing to take this step yet) sticks a spoon out for Tom to kiss. The female cat continually dodges more hugs, and when she starts jumping to avoid him, Tom hangs back and grabs her at the right moment. With no other recourse, she takes out a "wolf pacifier" (in the form of a Wrench) and whacks Tom. Jerry laughs at this incident, mocking Tom's kissing the arm of his girl, when Tom opens a cigar with Jerry's mouth and strikes a match on Jerry's behind. Tom gets pied in retaliation, and attempts to return the favor, but instead hits the female cat when Jerry ducks the attack. Now angry with her boyfriend, she hurls three pies at the scared cat which all miss when Tom ducks; Jerry pokes the cat in the rear with a fork, who stands up and is splattered by pie number four. Jerry runs off along the table and runs into Tom's open mouth, which was previously concealed under a tray; he soon realizes his surroundings are unpleasant and runs out of the cat's mouth. When Tom completes his chomp, he only bites his own tongue thanks to Jerry that sticked it out at the last moment. Happy, Jerry hits the tray with a spoon, causing the cat's head to vibrate like a cymbal, before running away. Jerry hides in a roast turkey and, as Tom sticks knives into it, escapes and maintains the facade by mimicking yowls of pain as Tom sticks more knives into the turkey. Tom hears the guttural screaming continue even when he's not puncturing the bird, and turns around and spots Jerry's scheme. He pokes Jerry with the tip of the knife he's holding, who sharply says "Ouch". Before the cat can attack him again, the mouse hugs Tom's tail such that he will not be attacked, then bites the cat's tail. Tom yells and jumps in the air, then stops in midair when he sees Jerry has planted another knife just below him, and turns and barely avoids the blade. Tom chases Jerry across the table, but Jerry breaks a champagne bottle and holds out the jagged edge. When Tom manages to stop in time, Jerry stabs him. Tom flees behind a punch bowl and is pegged by two bread rolls; enjoying the bread more than he dislikes being hit, Tom eats both and points to his open mouth as if to say "more, please." Jerry stuffs the salt shaker into a third bread roll and throws it into Tom's mouth. When chased, Jerry hides inside a candelabra and uses another candle in the candlestick to light up Tom's tail. Tom lights a cigarette from the tail-candle before he realizes what's happening, by which time his entire tail has been turned to ash and remains an ash threw out the entire show. Tom rushes off to sit on an ice bucket to cool himself down, but before he can sit down, Jerry replaces the ice bucket with an oil lamp. While relaxing, he sees the female cat shaking her head; he suddenly smells burning and asks her "Hey, what's cooking?", to which she replies: "You are, stupid!". Tom laughs at her, but soon feels his back getting very hot, looks down and sees himself burning on the rump. The heat eventually becomes so painful that Tom is sent straight up through the ceiling and comes crashing down onto the table, utterly wrecking it except for the punchbowl. Tom is left behind at the top of an incline to it created by a plank with his bow tie tangled with his tail that is burnt as it is overheated whilst one piece of the table remains ; Jerry writes S.S DRIP on his right side and sends Tom cat off by "christening" Tom as the S.S. DRIP, then he gives the girl cat a bottle of champagne, which she directly smashes onto Tom. Jerry makes high-pitched whistling noises and the girl cat waves as Tom slides down into the punchbowl and sinks inside it like a swimming goldfish. Category:1945 releases Category:Shorts Category:Theatrical releases Category:Thanksgiving Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer